За кадром
by Loploa
Summary: PWP о любимых актерах. Внимание: Real People Slash, DanTom, NC17Перевод!


**Название:** За кадром  
**Автор:** Clare  
**Переводчик:** Rhyssen aka Loploa  
**Бета:** Lacrimosa  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Жанр:** PWP  
**Саммари:** милая PWP'шка о любимых актерах

Том уже почти зашел внутрь трейлера после съемки сцены с хорьком. Его рука уже лежала на ручке, когда кто-то осторожно задел его плечу. Он оглянулся и увидел, дрожащую девушку, позади себя, восторженно смотревшую на него. Иногда это его раздражало, но такова была цена славы.  
Том нацепил одну из своих самых обворожительных улыбок и обернулся, цокнув каблуками:  
- Да?  
Симпатичная девушка, возможно одна из подружек Чо Чанг, протянула ему кусок бумаги, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
- Э… Мисс Уотсон, просила, что бы… меня… отдать это вам, - засмущавшись, пробормотала девушка, нерешительно улыбнувшись.  
Том вскинул бровь и взял бумагу:  
- Просила? Ну, спасибо, эээ…  
«Как же ее звали?»  
На сей раз, улыбка девушки была немного шире и смелее.  
- Дженни, меня зовут Дженни.  
Том робко улыбнулся:  
- Отлично. У меня ужасная память на имена. Спасибо, Дженни.  
Он еще раз наградил Дженни улыбкой из своего арсенала специально «для таких случаев». Девушка покраснела как помидор и, казалось, хотела провалиться сквозь землю. Она быстро попрощалась и сбежала, вероятно, для того, чтобы обсудить с подружками того, с КЕМ ей удалось поговорить.  
Покачав головой, Том развернул бумагу. Он нахмурился, потому что записка гласила:  
Дорогой, Том!  
Не мог бы ты встретить меня на третьем этаже, там, где Рита Скиттер встречается с чемпионами. Есть, кое-что очень важное, о чем нам надо поговорить. Приходи, пожалуйста, сразу же, как получишь записку.  
Эмма.  
P.S. Пожалуйста, не используй свои чары на малютке Дженни, потому что она влюблена в тебя и вероятнее всего после такого она совсем растает.  
Том вздохнул и свернул бумагу. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем хочет поговорить Эмма. С тех самых пор, как только начались съемки четвертого фильма, она флиртовала с ним, желая возобновить те чувства, которые он раньше испытывал к ней. Том пытался объяснить, у них ничего не получится, но до нее, видимо, все трудно доходило.  
Ему совсем не хотелось никуда идти, все, что ему сейчас было нужно, это снять с себя жутко теплую мантию и немного отдохнуть (возможно, даже проскользнуть в трейлер небезызвестного героя…нет, он определенно сделает это попозже). Но он не мог не прийти.  
Вздохнув, Том засунул записку в карман и решил разделаться со всем, как можно быстрее.

Было уже темно, когда Том, наконец-то, нашел ту комнату, о которой говорила Эмма. По дороге, он пытался убедить себя, что на этот раз надо расставить все точки над 'i' и объяснить девочке, что она его не интересует.  
"Ты поняла меня, Эм? Ты меня не интересуешь как девушка. Меня вообще ни одна девушка не интересует. Только не чего не говори, хорошо? Не порть мне репутацию, знаешь. Ты хочешь знать, кем я интересуюсь в данный момент? Ты его знаешь. На самом деле вы друзья. Он один из самых известных и великолепных звезд сейчас, его имя начинается с Д и заканчивается Л. Все еще не поняла? Это Дэ…"  
Этот маленький монолог в голове Тома, так и не закончился, потому что комната, где его должна была ждать Эмма, внезапно открылась, и чья-то рука втащила его внутрь.  
Не ожидавший этого, Том смог только пискнуть, когда его спина встретилась со стеной. Комната была тусклой, и мальчику пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы его зрение привыкло.  
Первые колокольчики тревоги зазвучали, когда он почувствовал чьи-то поцелуи на шее. Ему потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы узнать незнакомца.  
- Дэн! - Том задыхался, частично из-за шока, частью из-за того, что Дэн начал вылизывать то место, куда он его только что целовал.  
Дэн улыбнулся, Том кожей это почувствовал и задрожал.  
- Том, - игриво сказал младший мальчик  
- Что ты…ммм, - простонал в ответ, когда зубы другого мальчика прикоснулись к тонкой коже на шее. Его голова запрокинулась, тем самым, давая тому еще больший доступ. Руки Дэниела переместились на бедра прежде, чем Том сумел оттолкнуть его.  
Электрические разряды в его теле не давали возможности остановиться. Он выгнулся, его руки заскользили по плечам Дэна, а его эрекция терлась об эрекцию другого мальчика.  
Том, все еще пытался следовать голосу разума, но темноволосый мальчик заткнул его своим поцелуем, прижавшись к нему своим худощавым телом.  
- П-пподогоди… - простонал Том, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя черноволосого мальчика. - Эмма может…она идет…  
Поцелуи и трение внезапно прекратилось, и Дэниел отодвинулся. Том, ненавидя себя, возмущенно простонал, потеряв контакт. Но, черт, у него, так стоял…  
Дэн задорно на него смотрел, и Том моргнул. Туман желания немного спал с его глаз, и он смог увидеть, что тот усмехается.  
- Что? - спросил Том. Он был невероятно смущен и у него все, еще стоял. Он хотел дотянуться до Дэна и снова прижать его к себе, но крепко держал себя в руках.  
Улыбка Дэна стала еще шире, оголяя совершенно белые зубы.  
- Дурачок, - дразня, произнес Дэн. Он обернул руки вокруг шеи Тома, - записка была от меня. Я же не мог просто назначить тебе свидание в темной маленькой комнате. Было бы странно, да?  
И тогда все стало ясно: слишком корявый, грязный почерк, совсем не девичий. Том встряхнул головой и почувствовал, что улыбается.  
- Эй, Дэн, - сказал он, пододвигая мальчика к себе.  
Прекрасные голубые глаза заволокла пелена желания, как только их тела соприкоснулись вновь, губы застыли в миллиметре друг от друга.  
- Ммм..?  
- Мы же на этом не остановимся? - он послал мальчику провокационную улыбку.  
Дэн вспыхнул, но похотливо усмехнулся:  
- Определенно нет.  
- Хорошо, тогда…  
Их губы встретились, языки начали сражаться. Дэн накручивал на палец светлую прядь волос Тома и потянул лицо вниз, целуя, вкладывая в поцелуи всё то, чего он был достоин. Рука Тома скользнула между их телами, пытаясь расстегнуть брюки Дэна, проклиная чужие губы за то, что пальцы никак не могли ухватить молнию. Дэн улыбнулся и остановил поцелуй, отчаянно нуждаясь в кислороде, отстранил руки блондина и опустился на четвереньки, заскользив по ногам другого мальчика, расстегнул штаны Тома и спустил их до колен.  
Том оперся на стену, беспорядочно дыша. Его руки вцепились в волосы Дэна, губы издали потрясенное «О-оо..», когда мальчик лизнул головку его члена. Дразнящий рот Дэна сомкнулся на кончике, его язык мучительно медленно находил все самые чувствительные места, легко надавливая и посасывая. Том издавал нежные стоны, толкаясь в рот Дэна, стараясь, чтобы тот полностью вобрал его в себя.  
Грубые руки кружили у основания члена и настойчиво сжимали его, теперь Дэн, еще медленнее заглатывал эрекцию Тома, его язык дотрагивался до каждого участка члена, скользя по мускулам вдоль нижней части и легко постукивая, так, как Том всегда любил.  
- О, Господи…Дэн, Дэн, - старший мальчик задыхался, его дыхание понемногу успокоилось, когда волна наслаждения накрыла его тело. В таких вещах Дэн был просто великолепен. Том дернулся и резко втянул воздух, когда Дэн слегка царапнул его член, а старший закричал, прося взять его полностью. Том становился все более громким и диким, темноволосый мальчик глубоко всосал его член еще раз и сразу отстранился. Мальчик вскрикнул от потери тепла вокруг члена. Чтобы не расстраивать любовника, Дэн в очередной раз неглубоко вобрал в себя член. Он чувствовал, что руки раздевают его. Том начал расстегивать рубашку Дэна. Вскоре они были обнажены и вспыхнули, трясь, друг об друга, громко стоная.  
- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - прорычал Дэн, обдав горячим дыханием член Тома. Он нетерпеливо кивнул, шире раздвигая ноги. Дэн достал из груды одежды смазку, нанес большое количество на свой член, застонав от прикосновений.  
Две пары широких, похотливых глаз встретились, и вскоре, их губы столкнулись, грубо целуя друг друга. Дэн ввел гладкий палец в Тома, воздерживаясь от первоначального плана быть нежным. Палец входил и выходил, Том стонал, пытаясь насадиться на него как можно глубже.  
- Господи, еще один…Дэн…пожалуйста, - бессвязно бормотал Том, глубоко вздыхая, когда еще один палец проскользнул внутрь, разрезая его на две части. Оцепеневший, Том запрокинул голову, чем тут же воспользовался Дэн, кусая и целуя нежную шею.  
Жар был просто невыносим и чувства, испытанные Томом в тот момент были неописуемы. Он попытался устроиться так, чтобы помочь пальцам Дэна продолжать трахать его.  
Дэн зарычал, его член упирался в живот Тома. Господи, ему нужно быть внутри Тома прямо сейчас, звуки, безумие, исходящее от него, сводили Дэна с ума. Он глубоко вздохнул и убрал пальцы. Прежде чем Том успел запротестовать, он заменил их членом, вводя его по самое основание в горячую и пульсирующую дырочку.  
- Бл..дь, - выругался Том. - Сильнее, Дэн.  
Мальчику не нужно было повторять дважды, он с остервенением начал трахать Тома, прислонив его к стене. Его руки скользили вдоль тела блондина, его ног, которые с силой сжимали узкую талию мальчика, а руки до крови царапали его спину.  
- Сильнее! О, Господи…дерьмо! Быстрее, Дэн!  
Дэн убыстрил темп, его яйца шлёпались о задницу Тома. Он прикрыл глаза, понимая, что долго он не выдержит. Ощущение, обнимающего его Тома, такого горячего и узкого довели сознание до предела. Он провел языком по шее блондина, краем сознания понимая, что ему удалось вырвать очередной стон. Он поменял угол, и теперь с каждым новым глубоким толчком задевал простату Тома, мальчик только кричал и обессилено мотал головой из стороны в сторону.  
Их тела скользили друг об друга, они вздыхали, стонали, хныкали. Одна рука обхватила член Тома и нетерпеливо дергала его в одном ритме с толчками. Все тело Тома затряслось в блаженном экстазе, он выкрикивал имя Дэна раз за разом, пока сокрушительный оргазм не настиг его.  
Для Дэна это было слишком: чувство дырочки Тома, сокращающейся вокруг его члена, потрясающий жар. Дэн кончил, сомкнув зубы на плече любовника, чтобы сдержать крик, выплескивая себя внутрь тела другого мальчика.  
Они обессилено упали на пол, цепляясь, друг за друга. Их тела, все еще дрожали после пережитого оргазма.  
Том первый заговорил. От его голоса просто на милю веяло сексом:  
- Это было потрясающе, - устало пробормотал он, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Дэна.  
Дэн просто кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он знал, что позже он будет сожалеть и Том, без сомнения тоже, но сейчас все чего он хотел - это обнимать возлюбленного, оставляя поцелуи по всему его телу.  
Минуты проходили одна за другой, и холод комнаты дал о себе знать. Теперь, когда они были удовлетворены, Дэн задрожал, когда легкий ветерок задел его обнаженную кожу. Том тут же обвел руками тело любимого, пододвигая того поближе.  
- Замерз? - прошептал он в ухо Дэна.  
- Немного, - мальчик попытался, как можно теснее прижаться к телу Тома и утонуть в его объятиях. Он нежно поцеловал его запястье.  
Том вздохнул:  
- Вот что ты получаешь за секс в неподходящих условиях.  
Он осторожно поднялся и скривился - его задница запротестовала и острая боль пронзила всю его спину.  
- И вот что я получаю, за то, что позволяю трахать себя у стены, - добродушно пробормотал блондин, уголки губ его улыбались.  
Дэн тоже поднялся, обвивая шею Тома руками и приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать того:  
- Но тебе же понравилось, - дразнил Дэн, проводя языком по нижней губе Тома.  
Том крепко обнял Дэна, подчиняясь внезапно нахлынувшим эмоциям. Прикосновение голой кожи было невероятно чудесным и интимным и, не смотря на то, что они только что занимались любовью, Том снова почувствовал эрекцию. У Дэна уже стоял. Он наклонился чуть вперед, и горячее дыхание коснулось уха Дэна:  
- Мне действительно понравилось.  
Пауза.  
- Но я настаиваю, чтобы следующий раз был на кровати.


End file.
